Samurai Jack meets Batman Beyond
by Jigsaw9856
Summary: In a world ruled by the master of all evil, two men must team up to overthrow him.  Note: appearances from other characters are found without as well.
1. Intro

"Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape shifting master of darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil. But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future where my evil is law. Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future that is Aku."

But what Jack didn't know was that the future Aku sent him into was an alternate future. In it not only had Aku conquered the world but also gained the ability to travel to different dimensions and uses warriors from these dimensions to build up an army. With this army he rules over the future with an iron fist.

In this future a young Bruce Wayne watched his parents get gunned down by Aku's henchmen robots. It was then that he dedicated his entire life to ridding the world of Aku's evil. So he became Batman and fought against Aku's rule. But over time he got old. He knew he would not be able to fight any more and looked for a successor. It did not take time for him to find Terry McGinnis. With Terry by his side Bruce set out to form a resistance against Aku's army. Over time Bruce enlisted two of the world's best scientists for aid. With the help of Dexter they were able to build a machine that would allow them to go to other dimensions and enlist other warriors to their cause. Soon their resistance army grew to include characters such as Ben Tennyson, Snake-Eyes, Cole McGrath, Sora, and others. With another scientist Bruce began working on a separate project that not even Terry knew about. Over time Terry's army did what they could but nothing they tried would destroy Aku. No, there was only one weapon in existence that could finally destroy Aku. A weapon that just so happened to be in the hands of Jack.


	2. Our heroes meet

After making his way out of the Dome of Doom, Jack once again found himself walking through a desert. Yet for some reason the desert heat in this particular one was hotter than any other he had experienced before. For seven long days Jack walked. Finally on the afternoon of the eighth day, Jack came across a city. Like all the other cities he had been to, this one was also very hi tech filled with stuff the likes of which Jack had never seen before.

"Hm. I wonder what this place is called. Jack then noticed a sign a short distance away from him. In red letters he read "Welcome to Neo Gotham." "Well I hope they have fried shrimp here." Jack then walked into the city looking for the first restaurant he could find.

On the other side of the world Aku was watching Jack through one of his portals. "Foolish samurai! He goes into New Gotham not knowing of the dangers that await him. For Gotham in particular is one of the most dangerous cities on this planet I control. My robot guards are crawling all over the place and assassins have been dispersed to finally rid myself of this pest." Aku then sat in his throne of fire and pondered the situation. Even though he hated to admit it, everything he had sent against Jack in the past had all failed him miserably. No, this time he would do something different. This time he would send not one but two people to kill him. And not just any two people, but two people from his elite army. Aku summoned a fire orb which had all the members of his army and scrolled through them. "Hm, perhaps Doctor Octopus. No his sword would cut easily through his arms. Maybe that phantom boy who I corrupted. Ah-Ha! I got it!" Aku had selected his choice. Without even thinking he summoned them right in front of him. One was clad in black and orange and covered in ammo. The other was wearing a bodysuit of advanced armor and carrying a blaster rifle.

"Deathstroke, Boba Fett, you are two of my finest champions. You have worked together in the past and have never failed me. I bring you before me today to do one thing: destroy Samurai Jack!"

"Hmm. And just where is the samurai, master?"

"He is currently in Gotham City. I will transport you there and he you will bring me his head."

"Gotham? But what if Batman shows up? That is his turf after all."

Aku stared at them for a while. "Bwa-haha! Foolish worries! I'm confident that the two of you combined will be able to take them down, should he show himself. Now go and do not fail me!" And with that Aku transported them right into New Gotham. Boba Fett punched some numbers on his wrist gauntlet and immediately picked up Jack's footprints which they used to track him. It was not long before they found him at a noodle bar.

"Hard to believe that this one's been causing so much trouble master Aku."

"Never underestimate any opponent Fett. Remember what happened to your father?"

"Stinking Jedi got lucky. This samurai won't get me so easily. I have my flamethrower set to crispy. Shall I jump out and fry him?"

"No. We'll need to approach this one differently. Stat here and wait for my command."

"Sure I stay in the corner and you have all the fun."

Deathstroke stealthily sneaked up on Jack who was eating his noodles. He then unsheathed his sword and charged at him. Jack's ears caught sound of the footsteps and got his sword up just in time to block. As soon as their blade clashed each warrior began using their might to push their swords closer to their opponents. It seemed like they were evenly matched.

"Who are you? Another of Aku's Bounty hunters?"

"No. I' m in a different league then the others you faced." Deathstroke then kicked Jack in the stomach and disengaged from him. "Fett! Now!" Boba Fett leaped out and fired his flamethrower at Jack which he narrowly avoided. The fire was at a relatively high temperature as Jack could feel the heat even from this distance. Then Jack looked up and saw Deathstroke coming down on him. Deathstroke slashed his sword and was able to cut Jack's kimono twice. Jack felt the pain of the sword attack spread across his body but simply picked himself up and ripped off the top of his uniform. Jack then regained his balance and got in a fighting position.

"Even you are no match for our combined powers, samurai. Give up now and spare yourself the humiliating defeat."

Jack didn't respond and simply fixed an intense glare at his two adversaries.

"Suit yourself."

Just as Deathstroke began to charge again, a series of smoke bombs descended from the air and covered the air with a thick mist. This stopped Deathstroke's attack as he and Boba were stuck trying to pull themselves together. While this was going on, an arm pulled him out of the fog. Jack couldn't see the face but he heard a voice saying "Come with me if you want to live."

Boba Fett activated his flamethrower and used it to clear the smoke. When it was gone so was Jack.

"This is not good."

Jack followed the mysterious figure until they reached a mansion overlooking a cliff.

"Where exactly are we?"

"You'll know soon enough."

They entered the mansion and made their way to the library. The mystery man walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a security panel. After entering in a code the bookcase turned to reveal a secret passageway.

"Enter and I'll answer any question you have."

Jack hesitated at first. Could he trust this man? After all he had saved his life. He decided to trust him and walked into the secret passageway. He followed a series of stairs that led him downwards into the ground. Eventually he reached what looked a giant cave with a bunch of hi tech equipment sprawled all over it. Waiting for him he saw five figures: three young men who looked like they were still in their teens, a young man wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, and a man garbed entirely in black and with a visor.

"What is this place?"

Jack's savior then joined him downstairs. Jack got his first good glance at him: he was garbed entirely in black armor with a red symbol across the chest. Jack instantly recognized the symbol as a bat.

"The resistance."


	3. An alliance is formed

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Terry McGinnis. These are my friends Snake-Eyes, Ben Tennyson, Cole, Rex, and Sora. We're all part of the resistance agains't Aku's evil reign. We've been desperately trying to find you, Jack."

"Tell me are there more of you?"

"Yes. Terry went over to a computer screen and pulled up a map. "This is a map of the desert outside of Neo Gotham. At these coordinates exactly is where we'll find the rest of the group along with Bruce."

"Who is Bruce?"

"Bruce is the real mastermind behind this whole organization. Without him we wouldn't have even gotten this far. But for all his success Aku had still thrived. And he'll continue to thrive until we destroy him." Terry then turned to Jack with a serious look on his face. "Jack can we count on you to help destroy Aku once and for all?"

Jack didn't waste a breath. "Of course."

Terry's face changed to a more relaxed smile. "Thanks. Let's get moving: it's a long trip to our destination." Terry and Jack gathered everyone up and had a quick round of introductions.

"I'm Rex. I'm able to control these microorganisms in my body called nanites to manipulate m body into various shapes."

"I'm Sora. I'm able to wield this weapon called the Keyblade. It allows me to perform magic and other feats."

"I'm Cole. I was involved with a city wide disaster that left my body with the ability to control electricity."

"I'm Ben. I wield the omnitrix which is host to over a thousand alien life forms I can transform into."

Snake Eyes was silent.

"Why is he silent?" asked Jack.

"Snake Eyes was in an helicopter accident that left him mute. Ever since then he's been honing his body to peak physical condition," replied Terry.

Jack then bowed. "It is an honor to meet all of you. I hope that with our combined strength we will defeat Aku once and for all."

And so they set out from Neo Gotham into the desert which Bruce's secret base was located.

While they were walking Aku watched them from his portals.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish Samurai and his friends! They know not of the dangers the desert withholds! And it shall be there that I crush them once and for all!"

He then looked behind him to warriors he had specifically picked for the task of eliminating all 6 of them.


	4. Our Heroes Divided

Nighttime. Jack and his allies stopped and made camp. Snake Eyes got the firewood while Ben got it going by transforming into an alien he called Heatblast.

With the fire rolling our heroes sat around the campfire telling stories while Snake Eyes leaned against a tree keeping lookout.

"So there I was ready to take down Maleficent when all of a sudden my best friend Riku come and transforms her into a dragon!" said Sora. "Easily one of the hardest battles of my life."

"That's nothing kid. I got that beat. There I was ready to take on Kessler the man responsible for the accident that gave me my powers and killing Trish. After an intense battle I finally manage to take him down. Then he reveals that he's really me from the future who orchestrated the whole events to prepare me for this monster."

Everyone let out a wow of approval.

"That's nothing. I get a better story," said Ben. But before he could start Snake Eyes rushed over and interrupted.

"What is it?" asked Terry

Snake Eyes pointed in the distance to what looked like a giant tornado heading toward them.

"How is that possible?"

"It must be Aku's magic. Everyone make a run for it!" said Jack

They tried to get away but the tornado was too fast and soon caught up to our heroes. Before they knew it they were being tossed around and around repeatedly.

Terry woke up in the middle of the desert. He looked around for any of his party but only Jack was to be found. Terry then pulled out his communicator. "Batman to anyone. Can anyone read me?"

Terry soon got a response from Ben and Cole. "I'm fine and Sora's here with me. We seemed to have survived the fall," said Cole.

"This is one of Aku's tricks to divide us. He thinks we'll be weaker if we're separate. Everyone if you can hear me I've sent you the coordinates for the location of the base. Just make your way towards there and we'll rendezvous together."

Terry closed his communicator and looked at Jack. "So what do we do now?" asked Jack

"We keep moving. The others will regroup with us at the base."

Jack didn't like it but deep down he knew Terry was right. So together the two of them set out to find the secret base.

Within one hour Terry signaled for a stop. He then walked straight forward and proceeded to what Jack assumed type his hand against air. Then an invisible door opened up from out of nowhere, taking Jack by surprise.

"Wasn't expecting this were you?"

"I must admit I am still getting used to all this new technology your time has to offer."

"Wait till you see what's inside."


	5. Snake Eyes vs the Ultra Robots

Snake Eyes was on his own. After the tornado divided up the gang of heroes everyone got separated. Some were lucky and still had a companion to help them out if there was trouble. But Snake Eyes was just fine with this either way. He was used to being on his own even after joining Terry's resistance. This would prove to be no exception. He received Terry's message but since he couldn't respond he just acknowledged it and made his way to the base.

After walking for a short distance Snake Eyes came across what looked like eight basket hats lying in the sand. Before he had a chance to investigate them the hats quickly changed into beings the likes of which Snake Eyes had never seen before: eight robots that all glowed at him with sharp red eyes.

" You are the ninja called Snake Eyes."

"Aku has sent us with the task of destroying you."

Snake Eyes said nothing and just stood there and calculated in his mind what to do next.

"We see you are eager to do this."

"Very well."

One of the robots unleashed a barrage of shuriken towards Snake Eyes. They seemed to hit their target and Snake Eyes went down. However when the robot that fired them went over to inspect Snake Eyes sprung to life and threw them at the robot, slicing him to pieces.

The other robots charged in. One unleashed a torrent of flame but Snake Eyes was too fast for it. Another of the robots that had two Gatling guns for hands began to fire but Snake Eyes dodged them with ease as well. Then Snake Eyes pulled out his weapon.

From what the robots were told Snake Eyes carried a regular sword similar to Jack's in terms of quality. They were confident that their armor would protect them from any attacks from the ancient weapon. But what they didn't know was that upon coming to this timeline, Terry had given Snake Eyes a new weapon: one that was better suited for slicing through metal.

Snake Eye's weapon emitted a strange humming sound and sprang to life before the eyes of the robots. They could see that the blade was blue. For the first time in their existence, the robots felt fear.

Snake Eyes leaped up into the air. With one slash he cleaved the flamethrower robot in half. Within a blink he was moving again. One of the robots fired a cable at him but he dodged it and upon hitting the ground the cable exploded. He then charged at the cable robot and cut him into four pieces.

Two of the robots charged at him: one had buzz saws for hands and the other had enlarged hands. They attacked Snake Eyes from different directions and were almost able to score a hit on him. Snake Eyes ducked so low that he faced the robot's legs, which he severed. He then proceeded to cut them up.

Four robots were left now. One fired its claw like hands which cut into Snake Eye's uniform and caused him to bleed. He winced in pain but gathered his senses. The robot fired its other hand but Snake Eyes dodged and used his lightsaber to cut the hand off at the chain. He then sliced the head off the robot. One of the robots began to fire its Gatling gun but reacting fast Snake Eyes blocked them with his blade and sent them back to the robot, which tore through him.

Two robots now remained. One fired his flamethrower at Snake Eyes which he was barely able to avoid. When the smoke cleared Snake Eyes was nowhere to be seen. The robot looked all over for him, not thinking to look behind him. Snake Eyes stabbed the robot in the abdomen and oil came flowing out. Snake pulled his lightsaber free and looked at the remaining robot. He had his sword out and knew his chances were slim. Still, he nonetheless charged at Snake Eyes who leaped straight up and cleaved the robot in two. Snake Eyes looked around to make sure all enemies were gone. Afterwards he turned his lightsaber off and put it back in the compartment he held it in. Then he began to make his way towards the secret base. Within forty minutes he was there.


	6. Ben vs ?

Ben was separated from the rest of his party. He got the call from Terry and was told to make his way to the base by his own. The only problem was that the only thing separating him from the base was a long stretch of desert. After a few minutes he thought he heard something. Almost like, someone was there.

"Is someone there? Hello? Is that you Sora?"

No one answered. Ben's fears began to get the better of him. He walked a few steps forward and without thinking presses down on his omnitrix and transformed into Humungousaur. Then he pressed down again and transformed into the ultimate version. As soon as he was transformed he began firing rounds of bullets off into space.

"Look whoever's out there just show yourself!"

Ben saw a figure appear before him but, oddly, instead of standing on the ground, he was floating.

"I see in all this time your aim hasn't improved at all, has it Ben?"

A chill ran down Ben's neck. That voice, could it be…?

The figure stepped out and revealed itself. Ben's fears were confirmed.

"Danny? Is that you?"

"Not anymore. The boy you knew as Danny Phantom is long gone. Now I serve Aku."

"But how did this happen?"

"You remember that time when Aku captured me and you guys never came to rescue me? Well Aku went to my dimension and pulled out my old foe Vlad. He then combined my ghost powers with Vlad's evil ghost persona. Guess which side won? After the transformation, Aku infected me with his evil so I wouldn't attack him like his other subjects. Also increased my strength as well."

"Danny, you don't want to do this. Come on we were friends once."

"See, that's where you're wrong Ben: I do want to do this."

Danny then charged at Ben and delivered a kidney punch that sent Ben flying. Ben recovered and began to fire his guns. Danny simply turned invisible and the bullets passed right through him.

"Hah! You're just as pathetic now as you were when I first met you."

Danny then disappeared into the ground. Ben looked everywhere for him. Then Danny rose up from behind Ben and delivered another painful blow. Ben took longer to recover but got up just the same. Then pressed the center of his chest and turned into another alien. "Big Chill."

"Ah fighting ghost with ghost. Not too bad Tennyson."

Big Chill fired an ice beam at Danny which surprisingly hit its mark and froze him. But it turns out that the one Ben froze was just a copy of Danny. He had never been fighting the real one the whole time.

Ben turned around and looked right at Danny.

"You're good kid, I'll give you that." Then Danny unleashed his ghost wail. Ben's ear began to hurt and eventually was forced to his knees. Then he transformed back into Ben and fell to the floor. Danny walked up to him and put his foot over Ben's head.

"Say good night."

But before Danny could bring his foot down he was struck from behind with a bolt of electricity. Then yellow flowers appeared over Ben and he felt rejuvenated.

"Thanks Sora. I owe you one."

"Thank Cole. He's the one who found you."

"Hey guys less talking more fighting!" said Cole.

Ben looked at Sora with a serious face. "Go for it!"

Sora reached deep within himself and channeled all his energy outward. Then his body became covered with light. When the light cleared, Cole and Ben had vanished, Sora's clothes had turned silver and black, and he was wielding two Keyblades.

Then Sora unleashed the Keyblades with his mind towards Danny which began to hit him in rapid succession. After a few hits Sora pulled his Keyblades back and unleashed the spell thundaga which struck Danny. Then the Keyblades began to hit Danny a few more times until Sora finished up with one final assault which caused an explosion. When the dust cleared Danny was panting.

"Well at least one of you has improved. You win this battle Sora. But know that we will meet again." And Danny turned invisible and disappeared.

Sora reverted from Final Form and Ben and Cole ran up to him.

"Sora! Was that Danny Phantom? What happened to him?" asked Cole.

"Unfortunately. And let's just say that the guy we knew as Danny is long gone."

And with that they continued onward to the secret base. It wasn't long until they reached it and saw Rex, Terry, Snake Eyes, and Jack waiting for them there.


	7. Jack in the rebel base

"All right listen. You guys go and get some r & r. Jack I need you to come with me."

Jack began to accompany Terry around the base. Scattered throughout it was warriors from different worlds. They were able to get a fair distance when suddenly Jack heard

"My little buddy! Is that really you?!"

Jack turned around only to find himself lifted into the air and put in a giant bear hug. The giver of the hug was a face Jack was all too familiar with.

"It…is….good….to…see…you…too old friend."

Jack tried to say more but the Scotsman still hugged tight. Then at long last he finally put Jack down.

"I hear rumors that you might be joining our resistance. My only question is what took you so long."

"Well after meeting with Terry for the first time I and my new friends got separated on the journey to this base. But thankfully everyone made it here safely."

"Ah-Ha that's great! Listen you'll have to regale me with tale of your fights since last we left."

Jack bowed in respect. "It would be my honor."

Terry stepped in to break up the conversation. "I don't mean to interrupt Jack, but we're currently keeping people waiting who don't like to be kept waiting."

"Forgive me. I hope to join you in battle soon my friend."

"That you will laddie. That you will."

Jack and Terry continued making their way through the base. They came to a room with a giant computer and three men inside of it. One of the men turned around to greet them. He was very old and needed a cane to walk.

"Jack I'd like you to meet the man responsible for making all this happen. Long before I put on the cowl this man was Batman. Jack, this is Bruce Wayne."

Jack bowed in respect. "It is an honor to meet you at long last, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce slowly put a hand up. "Please, Jack, if what I heard about you is all true, then the honor is all mine."

Jack's curiosity was intrigued. "What have you heard about me?"

"That you possess the only weapon of ridding my time of Aku. Without it the resistance will never stand a chance of winning this fight. So I've had Terry bring you here so I can ask you one question: will you rid my universe of this evil that infests it?"

Jack didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

Bruce formed a small smile. He then gestured to one of the other men. Unlike Bruce this man was much younger and a bit bulky. "Jack these are some of my oldest friends. This here is Dexter. He invented the machine that lets us go to other dimensions and bring warriors to help us. He was hesitant to help us at first but when Aku's robots killed his sister he swore to make Aku pay."

"Amazing. Uh tell me Bruce what does this button do?" Jack reached out to touch a button but was slapped on the hand by Dexter.

"Don't touch any of these buttons! It could have untold consequences that could cause this universe to collapse on itself! Or Worse! Ah you're just like my sister, so little in impulse control."

Jack tried to apologize but Terry stopped him. "Don't worry Jack. Dexter's just gotten a bit angry since his sister died. Luckily for us he also uses that anger in battle."

"And what weapon does he use?"

Both Terry and Bruce pointed to the giant wrench that Dexter was using on the machine. "Oh."

Bruce gestured to the other man. "Now Jack this is a man I've wanted you to meet for a very long time. I know how you were sent to us from another time period. I believe this man may be able to help you."

"And who is this man?"

"This Is Dr. Emmett Brown. He has created a way to send one back in time."

Jack couldn't believe the words he was hearing. "Really?"

Before Bruce could respond, Doc Brown spun around with a crazed look on his face.

"Ssssh! Don't say another word! Aku's spies could be anywhere!"

"So um, tell me Doctor, how does this device of your work?"

"How does it work? Oh it's quite simple my dear boy. You see here in this car that I've based the flux capacitor around all the driver has to do is drive up to 88 miles per hour! And the best part is, it's powered by plutonium. That's one advantage of Aku's regime: you can get plutonium from every corner drug store!"

Jack gave Bruce a look like he doubted the Doc's sanity.

"Trust me Jack. Not only did he invent this time machine but he also designed all the gadgets that I've used as Batman. He even upgraded the Bat suit when Terry took up the cowl. In return for your help in ridding this world we'll let you this time machine to get back to your time and defeat Aku there."

Jack looked at Bruce intensely. "Bruce, nothing would make me happier."


	8. A meeting with Aku's forces

Deep in Aku's hidden lair, the master of all darkness was not happy. He had summoned some of his finest soldiers to fear his wrath. They included Boba Fett, Deathstroke, Dark Danny Phantom, Shang Tsung, Sephiroth, Storm Shadow, Starscream, and the dark witch Maleficent. They all knelt before him.

"Fools! Idiots! Because of your incompetence, that foolish samurai is now at the rebel's base. And now he no doubts plans to help them in their quest to eliminate me!"

Boba Fett tried to speak. "I am sorry master. This new Batman caught me and Deathstroke off guard and…"

Aku stopped him mid-sentence. "Silence! I am especially disappointed in you, Phantom. Your powers should be stronger than that of the Tennyson boy. And yet you allow yourself to be defeated by his friends in a sneak attack!

Maleficent then spoke up. "My lord, let me take care of the Keyblade wielder. I am confident that with these new powers you have given me I could finally rid myself of him."

"You'll get your chance soon enough, this I swear." Aku then leaned back in his throne and began to think, all the while stroking his beard.

Shang Tsung then spoke up. "My lord, if I may, if the samurai is with the rebels, then now would the best chance to assemble our armies. With the powers you have given them and the fact that our numbers are superior we all feel confident in our chances of victory."

Storm Shadow and Starscream nodded their heads in agreement.

Sephiroth then spoke up. "I'll take any course of action if it brings me a rematch with that loathsome Cloud."

Aku pondered this suggestion. Then he spoke. "Very well. Go all of you assemble my forces. We march in two days."

Everyone left the lair to begin rounding up Aku's troops. However later that night they met in a secret location that Aku didn't know about.

"I tell you guys I've about had it up to here with this guy," said Deathstroke.

"You're not the only one," said Storm Shadow.

"But what can we do about it? We have no way of getting back to our dimensions by ourselves. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we don't want to fall in battle to get back there," said Starscream.

Maleficent, Sephiroth, and Shang Tsung stood before them with evil smiles on their faces.

"We have but one option. And I believe that if we work together, we can see that goal accomplished," said Maleficent.

"You don't mean….?" said Boba Fett.

"Let's just say that Samurai Jack's blade won't be the only thing Aku has to fear in the upcoming battle," said Shang Tsung.


	9. The Storm on the Horizon

On the morning of one of the days following their arrival in the base Jack and Terry stood on one side of the field that would host the final showdown. Behind them their army stood ready for battle. Jack stared intensely at the opposite end of the field and prepared his for when the moment would come when Aku's army would step over the horizon and challenge them. His hands grasped his sword ever so tightly. Terry stared using his infrared vision. Suddenly his sensors picked up movement. Sure enough in a matter of mere seconds Aku's robots started swarming the overlapping hill. His generals soon followed suit and stood over the opposite end of the field. Both Terry and Jack knew the time had come.

"No turning back now", said Terry.

Jack nodded. He then called for a horse to and got on it. He rode out in front of their troops and began a speech.

"Friends, I know the time in which I've known most of you is short. I know some of you don't even want to be here. But believe me when I say that this being is of pure evil and must be destroyed. And while only I can destroy him, I cannot do it without all of you. Will you stand by me this day and fight?"

The troops all raised their weapons to show yeah.

"That was some speech Jack," said Terry."

"Thank you for everything you have done Terry."

They then looked towards to face their enemies.


	10. Kratos vs Demongo

Kratos was in the middle of the battlefield decimating enemy after enemy. Unlike the mythological beasts he was used to fighting back in his home world these beings did not present him with as much of a challenge. When he was done he looked for new opponents. When he saw them he knew something was not right: some of the enemies looked familiar. A few more appeared and he knew they were familiar: they were warriors that he had just bested in combat!

"How can this be? You all just fell to my blades during this battle!"

"Oh but it can be ghost of Sparta," said a cackling voice. Kratos looked around and saw a black figure floating above him. His head looked almost like Aku's.

"You only defeated their essence. When they fall they return to me to be used again and again. Eventually you will succumb to the stress of battle and then they will annihilate you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"So you use souls is it demon?" A wicked smile came across Kratos's face and he formed a wicked smile. He then sheated his blades and pulled out two dark purple weapons.

"What are you doing?" said Demongo with a bit of fear in his voice.

"I took these weapons from the lifeless body of Hades himself! They will rob you of your warriors!"

Kratos then threw his hooks toward Demongo and struck him right in the chest. When Kratos pulled them out the spirit of the captured warriors came out of Demongo. Kratos repeated this until all of them were free and surrounded Demongo.

"Warriors! Turn on your captor and destroy him!"

They did not need convincing and attacked Demongo who let out a loud shriek. Kratos admired the carnage he had unleashed he had and then ran back to re-engage in the battle. Unfortunately what he did not witness was a majority of the warriors whom he had just saved being defeated again and absorbed by the sorcerer Shang Tsung.


	11. Tales from the Battlefield

Dexter was taking care of enemies himself in another part of the battlefield. When he was done it looked like he was surrounded by dozens of robots all with their guns pointed at him. Dexter knew that that was probably the end for him and braced for the inevitable hit. But before the robots could fire multiple laser blasts hit them and destroyed a good amount of them. Dexter then destroyed the rest with his wrench. When he was done he looked to find his savior. He was shocked.

"Professor! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I'd miss the final fight between the forced of good and evil just because I'm an inventor and not a warrior did you?"

"I guess not." Dexter than gave a smile and Doc Brown returned it. This didn't last long as they looked forward and saw more robots and coming towards them.

"Want to see some serious stuff Dexter?"

"Yes, always Professor."

Doctor Brown pulled a lever that increased the power in his laser. When it fired all the robots that charged towards them were disintegrated.

"Great Scott indeed," said Dexter.

Both warriors gathered their senses and rushed to rejoin the battle.

Cole stood on one end of the battlefield unleashing blast after blast of electricity. The robots were short circuited out by his powers by still kept coming. Suddenly one got the jump on Cole and hit him in the back. Cole tried to recover but the robot prepared to finish him off. But before it could deliver the finishing blow it was shot by, against all odds, a blast of electricity. While Cole got back on his feet he knew full well who had just saved his life. And he had never been happier to see him.

"Nice to see you again Vergil."

The young man approached Cole with a slight smile on his face. "Didn't think I'd let you guys have all the fun did you?"

"Of course not. "

Before they could say anything else they found themselves surrounded by more robots. Cole and Vergil turned their backs to each other.

"Vergil, you remember that trick we worked on?"

"What makes you I forgot?"

Cole laughed. "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

They turned to face each other and put their hands together and began to charge their powers. Eventually the force became so great that it sent out a giant shockwave which short-circuited the robots in front of them.

"Just like old times Cole."

They then ran off to engage other enemies in further battle.


	12. Tales from the Battlefield Pt 2

Snake-Eyes stood facing his rival Storm Shadow. Both of their weapons drawn and humming with power and their souls filled with rage.

"It's been a long time, brother."

Snake-Eyes remained silent.

"You seem eager. I know full well that every time we've fought in the past you've bested me. So this time I brought a new friend to help me out."

Then suddenly Deathstroke appeared out of nowhere and fired a several rounds of a machine gun at Snake-Eyes. Surprisingly not only did he not flinch or even move, but somehow all of the bullets were deflected.

Deathstroke was legitimately surprised. He wondered how something like this could have happened when a voice came out.

"Snake-Eyes has friend as well. And today one friend has come to help him."

Then a figure appeared by Snake-Eyes side with his weapon drawn. It was a young man with cloth concealing his face and wearing full body armor. Deathstroke recognized this figure immediately.

"Hiryu. Now things have gotten interesting."

"Personally I've been wanting to fight you for a while Slade."

"Hmmh. I'm honored."

Snake-Eyes and Hiryu then rushed to engage Storm Shadow and Deathstroke.

Cloud and Sora stood back to back while after having defeated swarms of enemies. Yet they were instantly surrounded by more.

"Ready for some more action Cloud?" There was no response.

Sora turned around and saw Cloud had gone to engage Sephiroth in battle. They traded blow after blow with neither one landing.

Sora ran after to help him but soon find himself looking at an all too familiar face.

"Maleficent!"

"Good to see you too young Keyblade wielder. I had hoped we'd get a chance before this battle was over."

Before Sora could respond Maleficent unleashed a flood of darkness. When it was over in her place was a giant dragon.

Sora felt no fear. He looked deep inside himself until he heard someone call out his name.

"Ready Sora?"

"Ready Roxas."

Sora focused all his energy and soon a bright light engulfed him. Soon Sora was covered in white and holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He charged at the dragon.

The Scotsman was smashing wave of enemy soldiers with his brute strength alone. When this bored him he started firing his machine gun leg and threw a couple of grenades. When the dust cleared he gathered his breath. This did not last long as more enemies came towards him.

"Now this is what I like to call a fight!"

He drew his claymore.

Danny stared angrily at Ben with his fists glowing with energy.

"Let's settle this once and for all Tennyson."

"Fine by me Danny."

Ben activated the omnitrix and slammed down on it hard. In his place appeared a personal favorite of Ben.

"Diamondhead!"

Danny fired an energy blast which Ben countered with a diamond shield. Then he struck the ground with his fists and shards struck Danny and sent him flying.

"Not bad Tennyson."

Ben began to charge but Danny used his ice breath to try to slow him down. Ultimately Ben got to him before he was frozen and delivered a punishing blow.

Ben accessed the power and transformed again.

"XLR8!" He then ran as fast as the Kineceleran could and dealt a series of strikes on Danny until he reached out and grabbed him by the throat. He then fired a blast into his stomach.

"Too easy."

Ben transformed again.

"Echo Echo! This time Ben pressed down on the symbol in the middle of his chest. "Ultimate Echo Echo!" Then Ben sent out a shockwave which Danny countered with his ghost wail. Eventually the force of the attacks caused an explosion which knocked out both combatants. Eventually, Ben woke up; Danny did not.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this."

He then transformed into Heatblast and ran off to engage some robots.


End file.
